


White

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red is his favorite color, but white is hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

He tugged at the white tie around his neck. The color of the tie matching his outfit in its entirety. His shirt, his vest, his coat, his trousers and his shoes. All white.

True, red was his favorite color, but white was hers.

And because he loved her he'd done things he never thought he would, or even could do.

Now, here he was, doing something he'd never really given much thought to until only a couple years ago—he stood in front of the altar, waiting for her to appear on the aisle. After today, he would finally be able to call her his wife and although he didn't believe in God, marriage was the one thing that had to do with church that he _would_ accept, even if he thought the ceremony was a complete waste of time. He didn't really think marriage was all that necessary, he was absolutely sure of how he felt and knew those feelings would never change, but if it made her happy to formalize their relationship, then so be it. He would do it for her.

He took one last deep breath to calm his nerves before turning to look at Al, who wore an excited smile on his face. As he glanced back to the aisle, his gaze fell upon her bright blue eyes.

And more white.

The white gown she wore was nice and simple. The delicate silk clung onto her voluptuous figure perfectly, making her look beautiful. His heart went wild and he was sure he had fallen in love with her all over again when she smiled at him from behind the veil. He had the urge to run up to her, pull her into his arms and give her a kiss, wanting nothing more than to show her just how much she meant to him.

He soon realized however, that he'd have the rest of their lives to show her everything.


End file.
